What's left of the Core of Light/Rescue Cali in Perilous Pastures
Here is how the adventure begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. When they arrived at where the battle was left, They discovered what's left of the Core of Light. Mumfie: Everyone, Look. Rarity: Sweet Celestia, Isn't that the Core of Light!? Hugo: It was the Core of Light, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: What happened to it, Hugo? Hugo: Well, Twilight. For as long as everyone could remember, Skylands was protected by the wisest and most powerful beings of all, The Portal Masters. And the greatest among them was Master Eon. He and his Skylanders protected the Core of Light. For centuries, The Core of Light had enriched the world, Holding at by the Darkness. The ultimate force behind all evil. But now, Master Eon was the last portal master, And growing weaker with age. He knew it was only a matter of time before the darkness would return. After the whole story, Hugo finished to the last part of it. Hugo: And that was the day the Core of Light was scattered to the far corners of the universe, And Skylands lost it's greatest protectors. But, There is more to their story. As the Skylanders were drawn futher and further away from the magic of Skylands, They began to shrink until they reach Equestria along with the 10 Rings only the chosen Portal Masters can posess. As for Master Eon, He survived the blast, But was change. He became a spirit. Though without his body, He cannot fight Kaos and the darkness. But now we have you, Young Portal Masters. Tide: Hey, He's right. Geary: These Rings chose us for a reason. Mickey Mouse: If that's true, Then we've got a mission to complete. So, What do you say, Fellas? Are we up for it? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, We are. Gary the Snail: Meow! Patrick Star: Yeah! Sandy Cheeks: You bet, Y'all! Yee-haw! Squidward Tentacles: I'm up for it! Mr. Krabs: For me money! Plankton: I'm ready for it! Twilight Sparkle: Me too. Applejack: Me three! Fluttershy: Me four! Pinkie Pie: Me five! Rarity: Me six! Rainbow Dash: Me seven! Donald Duck: Yes, Your majesty! Goofy: You bet, Pal! Scrooge McDuck: Aye! Launchpad McQuack: With ya all the way, Mick! Thomas: For Skylands! Mumfie: We're with you, Mickey! Hugo: Splendid, I knew we had some help! With our Core of Light destroyed, Skylands is in great danger. I'm sure that tornado was no accident. This is clearly the work of Kaos. Flynn: Kaos. Ooh, That guy really grinds my gears. If you're all taking down Kaos, You can count me in. Hugo: Glad to hear it, Flynn. Cali agreed to help too. Flynn: Cali? Ahh Cali. I've heard some things about that gal. Interesting things. If she's involved in this, Count me DOUBLE IN! Hugo: Splendid! We'll meet her at Perilous Pastures. Gyro Gearloose: Well, What're we waiting for? So, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, The Portal Masters and the Skylanders make ready for Perilous Pastures. Soon, They all came just in time for the rescue mission for Cali. Flynn: So hey, I think we should find this Cali as soon as possible. It's just not fair to deny the girl the pleasure of meeting me. I'll scout out from overhead. Meanwhile, You guys see if you can find her on the ground. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys. Let's go save Cali. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah! So, They've split up to find Cali as they fought a lot of evil minions along the way. Just then, Flynn came on the hot air balloon. Flynn: HEY! I found Cali! She's not half bad. Oh yeah, And she's been captured by a bunch of evil Drow! We gotta save her so she can get on with more important things, Like thanking me. Boom! Mumfie: We must rescue her. Just as the Skylanders use the cannons, They've bust against the evil minions and freed Cali from imprisonment. Cali: Hey, You're the Skylanders, Aren't you?! And those must be the chosen Portal Masters. This is unbelievable. I was just rescued by the real Portal Masters and Skylanders! Flynn: Ahem! And me. I helped! Flynn the Ballonist here, That's me. At your service! Cali: Charming. Flynn: Yes, Yes, I knoa. It must be pretty overwhelming for you to finally meet the best Pilot in all of Skylands. Cali: You know I didn't need any help back there. I had them right where I wanted them. Flynn: Sure you did. Cali: Whatever. Flynn: Yes, Ma'am. You... are.. Welcome. So, They took off the bring Cali to safety. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225